Back to Mobius
by Skiellyr
Summary: After almost 6 years, Amy and Renee return to Mobius. Everyone seems different in one way or another, but somethings never change, and that could lead to complete chaos. Chapter 2 up. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

It's hard to start with something if you have nothing. That used to be my motto back when we first saved Mobius, before I realized just how disgustingly ridiculous I was at 13, before I realized what losing my innocence meant. Some call me a spoiled brat, tell me that I should go to the bank and fill my Olympic sized pool with cash and swim in it. That I don't have anything to worry about, that I wouldn't survive a day in the life of a _real_ person. But they don't know about Mobius, they don't have the gut feeling something's terribly wrong, the twisting, nagging, lurching feeling that something that's been in hiding has somehow gotten loose.

I've been feeling shifty for the past week, and decided to go to the last day of school for the rest of my life, just to get my mind off of what might be. Nobody went, save the few who wanted the perfect attendance award…why, I'll never know. The day drug on and eventually came to a close. I headed for the hummer in the student parking lot and heard my phone begin to ring. I frowned, pulling the phone out of my favorite purse. The caller I.D. read, "aymeh 33", and I grinned at the spelling. It couldn't have been further from the real spelling of her name, which was Amy. Amy Rose to be exact. I sometimes wonder why she came back to Earth with me...maybe just on one of her adolescent mood swings? I always figured it was because we got so discriminated against, just because we liked people we couldn't have. She liked Sonic so much…I'm not going to mention whom it was that I did, that's another story.

"Supp?" I answered the call.

"Well…" she trailed off, sounding very hesitant. The feeling of something weird happening hit me again, full force. It wasn't like Amy to be anything less than straightforward.

"Is something wrong?" I said.

"You should come see this…" was all she said.

She had hung up on me. I was worried. Had something happened? I sped off toward our house, which I had inherited from my grandmother and had insisted that Amy move in with me, bringing us closer together then anyone I'd ever known in my entire life. I skidded around the gated entrance to my driveway, hitting the curb, making the ornament on my mirror that said my name, Renee, spin uncontrollably. I didn't bother to take my car around to the garage, leaving it in the circle, hoping the fountain wouldn't spray water inside of it.

I walked steadily into my house and looked around, walking through the entrance hall to the foyer; under the diamond chandelier, between the grand double staircases that were trimmed with silver silk, made of marble, and covered in red velvet. I headed through the double mahogany doors, and down the hall, finally coming to a stop in the living room where Amy was staring at what appeared to be the most awesome looking PDA I'd seen in my life.

"New?" I asked.

"It's not what you think it is," she said quietly, offering it out to me.

I searched her eyes for a second, and with each growing second I began to guess what it was, and I came to the quick conclusion that _that_ was the only thing it could be. After a few deadly silent moments, I took it from her, our gazes still conjoined for about a second, then looked down. I couldn't believe my farfetched guesses would be right! It was a message. It read:

** Dear Amy and Renee,**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? How are the both of you faring? Well I do hope. Let's get down to the point, shall we? We've still been fighting with Robotinik, and, as of late, we've been having severe casualties and we really, _really_ don't know whom else to turn to.**

I grinned. They didn't know whom else to turn to? Good maybe they'd realized we were more than just hormonal little girls.

**We're asking that you please help us. Besides, we haven't seen you two in forever, almost 6 years. It'll be a little reunion. To get here, all you have to do is press the galaxial number code into the keypad and press enter. See you soon!**

**Sally Acorn**

"So does this mean…?" I said, unable to get all my words out.

"Kinda look's like we don't have much of an opinion on the matter…besides, we just graduated from school, it's not like leaving will get in the way, we just have to tell Harris," said Amy. She seemed more than willing to go…did she still have feelings for Sonic?

"Okay, call him and then get your stuff…be back down here in an hour."

Harris was the butler, and my third cousin. He was around the age of fifty, and just about my only living blood relative.

Amy nodded, and I set off to start packing.

About forty minutes later, my financial problems taken care of, I found myself completely packed and ready to go…

"Hey, Amy," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You think we should take the hummer? I know we're going to need a car, and we're going to need to find an apartment in Station Square, because I absolutely refuse to live in Knothole."

"You're right…by the way, how much money did you bring with you?"

"Enough to last for our children's lifetime's," I replied grinning, "What, do you think I'm stupid?"

She looked as if she were about to make a rude comment, but I interrupted.

"Don't even answer that." I looked in the miniature computer's database and found the mobian galaxy number, which was 13948317. I pressed it into the keypad, and looked to my left at Amy who was sitting in the passengers' seat, and said, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied slowly.

I took a deep breath and pressed enter. Nothing happened for a second. I looked at the computer with an annoyed expression. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I felt a jerking sensation in my stomach.

Everything went white for a few seconds. Suddenly we appeared in the vehicle arrival zone of Station Square. I grinned.

"Amy open your eyes," I said, "We're here."

She opened them and smiled. We were both somehow happy to be back…it felt weird.

I started the engine and followed the other cars around me to the exit. From there I steered the car onto the super highway. It was huge, ten lanes across. I pulled off of exit 14, which led to the apartments in the city, wondering if my penthouse was still being paid for.

"Where are we supposed to meet up?" I said, breaking the silence.

Amy looked thoughtful for about a minute. "That's a good question. I guess we could try calling Sonic's cell phone."

I laughed, recalling that he had a dislike for cell phones.

"Think he'll have it on him?" I questioned, turning the corner onto 3rd Street.

"I doubt it," she said grinning, "But it can't hurt, can it?"

"I guess not…" I trailed off. She pulled out what I like to call one of the ugliest cell phones I've seen in my entire life. I still can't believe anyone would pay five hundred for something that looked so hideous. I heard the little beeps as she pressed each button, and noted that she didn't hesitate to press the call button.

She looked shocked. "It's ringing," she said, "It's actually on, what a surprise."

I laughed again and replied, "He probably doesn't have the same number anymore, you're definitely calling some poor random person that's-"

"Shhh!" she said suddenly. "Hello?" she called into the phone. "Sonic…?" she said in an unsure tone. Then she grinned.

"Always were too cocky for your own good, weren't you?" she smirked. "No don't hang up on me! It's Amy." She paused listening to him.

"Yes I did. I know hard to believe. What can I say, I have a great memory." She paused again.

"Yeah, well we were wondering where we're supposed to meet up." She stopped again to listen.

"Okay, cool, well, we'll see you soon then? Okay. Sure." She laughed. "Alright bye!" She hung up.

"So…?" I said.

"Where do you think we're meeting, I mean come on, Sally's still in charge, where did we always used to meet?"

I frowned. "The mess hall."

"Bingo," she said. "We need to be there for four, which gives us enough time to take out stuff into the penthouse and get changed."

I snorted. "That is, if it's still in my name. It's been like five years…"

I pulled up to the entrance. One of the bellboys opened Amy's door, while another came around the side of the car, and opened my door, and asked for my name.

"Renee Leigh," I said stepping out of the car. The bellboy goggled at me for a second.

"What?" I said.

He grinned. "Don't you remember me? I still work here."

"Lucas!" I smiled after the few seconds it took to remember. "Hey bud, I'd love to talk, but I'm kind of in a rush…"

His grin didn't falter. "I understand," he said, and nodded to me, glancing to make sure the other bellhops had taken our baggage out of the trunk. Then he climbed into the car and drove it off to the parking garage.

"Apparently you still own the penthouse," said Amy while we walked onto the elevator, taking it up to the fifth floor. We entered to find the rooms as clean as ever, and our bags in the foyer.

It took about an hour to unpack, another to eat, and another to shower and get ready. At about quarter to four we decided we should get the computer back out and teleport to the port in the Great Forest.

"You do realize we're going to be late, don't you?" said Amy to me as I slowly dialed the numbers and grabbed her arm, pressing enter.

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late." She just grinned and shook her head as we disappeared again.

About fifteen minutes later we shot through the entrance to Knothole, and were not surprised to see that the town grew. Everything seemed the same but different at the same time. They followed the path down to the mess hall, then paused.

"Do I look alright?" said Amy.

I looked at her. "When _don't_ you look good?"

She grinned. "You know I always do."

I turned and pushed the door open, and all heads turned towards us. Some people actually turned completely around to get a better look at us, as the entrance was in the back of the room. Did she start the meeting yet? No, Sally was nowhere in sight. Amy walked up along side of me.

"Don't they know it's impolite to stare," she mumbled under her breath.

I laughed at her. "Obviously not," I said. I saw many familiar faces, but none were from our little group, or rather, what used to be the gang. Some of the people gave us dirty looks, which only made me smile. We chose to sit on the left side where there was a lot of room, practically the only room left.

The door opened again, and everyone turned to look at who had come in, including the two of us. The first to walk in couldn't be mistaken for anyone else, just by his cocky smirk and the way he walked. It was none other than the blue blur himself, Sonic. He was closely trailed by some mongoose girl I didn't recognize, and Sally. The two women looked like they were fighting.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Amy.

"Mina Mongoose," she replied back in an undertone, "Still looks like they're both after Sonic."

I looked at Sonic again and licked my lips. "I can see why now. They might want to watch out for me…" I trailed off smirking.

Amy laughed softly and again shook her head at me.

The next person to enter the door was a tall fox who I'd never seen before-or at least I thought so until I noticed he had two tails.

"Oh-my-god. Look, that's Tails!" hissed Amy.

"I know…hey, milk does the body good."

She grinned again.

Bunny Rabbot entered next, looking almost the same as I'd remembered her. Antwoine, who looked like he'd gained some muscle, followed her. Either that, or his suit was too big. I commented on this to Amy and she agreed that it was probably the latter.

The next one to walk in the door was Knuckles, who was just like Tails: barely recognizable without a marking. That marking would be the little bit of white fur that is the crescent shaped guardian symbol that is on his chest, and was almost covered by his shirt. He was followed by the chaotix. They all headed for the open spots by us and we turn around, realizing that they must always sit here. They probably won't even recognize us.

Well, maybe they will. Sonic slid right up beside me, rather closely and smirked. I heard the door open once more but didn't bother to turn and look.

"Hey," he said, "Wow what happened…you used to be so cute."

I couldn't help but grin at him even though he'd just made fun of me. "Well thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I never said you didn't look good," said, leaning back in his seat and putting his legs on the chair in front of him.

"This is _not _finished," Sally hissed at Mina from the end of the isle, who glared back as Sally walked towards the stage-like podium.

I leaned over and whispered, "What's that about?" into Sonic's ear. He grinned and leaned in to answer when Mina came down the aisle to sit by Sonic. Her face turned red when she saw just how close Sonic was to me. What, did she think I was after him?

He leaned in closer and murmured, "You know how it is…I'm just so sexy they can't keep their hands off." He was barely and inch away from my face, and Mina looked as if she was going to tackle me. I suddenly realized what he was doing. Either he was trying to make them jealous, or he was trying to show them he didn't have an interest in either of them. Or maybe both.

I looked at him for a minute and then said, "Eww…" and pushed him away, grinning. He sat back in his seat and smirked, then looked over me.

"Amy, what's up with you?" he said.

She grinned at him, shaking her head slightly. She obviously caught on to what he was doing too, and mouthed the word 'player'.

His smirk grew and he said, "You know it." I rolled my eyes at just how cocky he'd gotten.

Vector suddenly turned around and said to Sonic, "You wanna take your shoes of my chair?"

Sonic looked at him for a second and said, "Nope. Sorry bud, you picked that seat, not me."

Vector scowled. "It's not hard asshole. Put your feet on the fucking ground."

Sonic smirked as the other members of the chaotix turned around to see what was going on.

"I'm not playing," he said in a growl.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Sonic just put your feet down."

He looked at me and frowned. "And what if I don't want to?"

I scowled and turned away from him. Immaturity…

Amy was blabbing away with people she obviously knew, so I just sat there ignoring the two bicker for a few minutes, until Knuckles, who sat in front of me, finally turned around.

"Is there a problem here?" He gave me a dirty look, then turned to Sonic. I knew that he still didn't like me after what happened before, but that's not important. I just hoped I wouldn't have to work with him…at all.

I turned back to the scene on my right. Vector looked like he was about to jump over the seat at Sonic, who still refused to take his damn feet of the chair.

"Is this really something to fight over?" I snapped rudely, interrupting the both of them.

They both glared at me.

"I've had enough! You," I pointed to Vector, "Sit down, and _you,_" I said to Sonic, "Get your feet off of his fucking chair."

They both blinked. "What are you retarded? I meant now!"

Sonic grumbled and slid his feet off the chair. Vector slowly sat down, and they both looked at me.

"What?" I said in a monotone.

Sally called silence, and they both turned their attention to her. She began to drone on. "…and I disliked the enormous amount of irresponsibility and danger that occurred in the last mission." She paused and looked at Sonic, who smirked. Sally removed her gaze and went on, "we hope to be more successful next time…"

Sonic sat up and leaned over my chair, putting his arm on the back of it, and began whispering in my ear, filling me in on the last recent mission, which went pathetically wrong. He told me in detail about how only half the freedom fighters of knothole were present; the rest were dead.

"Sally's reaching too high for the stars if you know what I mean," he murmured, acting like he was paying attention to her.

I nodded my head. "Sounds like it to me," I whispered in agreement.

Well that's it for the first chapter….yes I know, it's confusing, but it will all come together eventually. So be nice and don't flame please, it's my first fic ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Bonding**

"I'm going to go talk with Sammy and some other people, I'll just take the train back home if I can't find you later, okay?" Amy asked me while pointing at a small group of people that appeared to be waiting for her.

"What train?" I asked, but Amy was already out the door.

"It was built about a year ago," said Sonic, coming up behind me and grabbing my arm. "When Knothole became the 'not so hidden' city."

"Ah, I see." I didn't know what else to say.

He linked arms with me in a friendly manner and led me outside.

"So," he started, "how's your running game been lately?"

"No, I don't feel like racing you today Sonic."

He pouted. "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say you're still as predictable as always," I replied, grinning at the look on his face.

"Predictable?" he asked skeptically. "Ha, go tell Sally that one for me."

I frowned. "Shouldn't she know you better than me? I mean…" I trailed off. They were supposed to be really close.

"You're right. She should. But she doesn't. I'd like to know why things changed…was it me?" he thought out loud, looking skywards.

"I couldn't tell you, I just got back, missed out on all the action."

He looked back down at me, frowning. "Oh, you'll get plenty, and believe me, you won't want it when you see just how suicidal her missions have become."

I smiled, but furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought you live for that kind of thing?"

He smirked. "I do. I'm just talking about all the other people who can't handle it, you'll see…"

I pretended to look appalled, pulling my body away from his, yet keeping our arms linked together. "Wait, are you saying I can't keep up with you?"

"Maybe," he grinned toothily.

"Fine, I don't care. You're going to be the one that's seeing." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, leaning in and snapping his teeth together, making me pull it back into my mouth. "I bite."

"I know," I said, recalling being bit by him before. It was rather painful.

We walked past Amy's old hut, which looked uninhabited, and I saw that Sonic looked hesitant.

"What?" I said.

He grinned half-heartedly. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Reading me," he replied.

"Well I just noticed-"

"I know," he cut me off. "I was just wondering, I mean, does Amy still…?"

"Want to rape you? Or like you?"

He grinned at my first response. "Either?"

"Rape…maybe. Like you…I really don't know, you'd have to ask her yourself. But you definitely don't have to worry about her stalking you, she's not like that anymore," I finished, grinning.

He sighed, maybe in relief, but I couldn't be sure. "Well that's good news."

"So," he said so suddenly that I jumped slightly, "How's your love life been going?"

I thought for a moment. How had it been going? One year relationships followed by uncountable one-night stands. Was that good…?

"Good," I said, "And you?"

"Didn't you listen to me earlier," he said, his cocky smirk once again plastered on his face, "I told you, I'm a player. You should be asking me how my sex life is."

I rolled my eyes, but when he continued to look pointedly at me I responded, "So, how's your sex life been going," in a dangerously flat tone.

He smirked again, "Very well, in fact I just had it last-"

"Sonic," I cut him off, "Too much information!"

He didn't reply for a moment, just grinned.

"I had it last-"

"Sonic!" I whined, smacking his arm.

"Harder," he moaned, shutting his eyes. I hoped he'd walk into the nearest tree but had no such luck.

"I'll never be able to take you anywhere will I?" I said, grinning at him.

"Yes you will," he smirked, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "In fact, let's go somewhere now."

I tried to struggle out of his grip, but that only made him wrap his arm around my waist and hold on tighter. I stopped moving.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked me, smirking.

"Maybe because you're choking me, I dunno…"

His expression didn't change. "You wouldn't be talking if I were choking you, genius."

I scowled lightly at him. "Please let me go," I said after a few seconds, making a puppy face at him.

"Alright, fine, but…" he said, "I have to tell you a secret first."

I rolled my eyes. Probably something stupid. He leaned in closely, as if to whisper into my ear, but all of the sudden his tongue darted out and licked almost the entire part of the right side of my face.

I ripped myself from his grip and darted a good distance away and wiped my face with my hand.

"Sonic, that's gross," I whined. He was laughing hysterically, at my facial expression, no doubt.

"I wish I had a camera," he gasped out after about a minute of laughing. I scowled at him.

"Aww, you know I'm playing with you," he said after I refused to let him touch me. He grabbed me in a hug and I couldn't do anything but just turn my head away. He looked at me for a moment before pushing me away.

He spun around, grinning and said, "The hell with you." And then he walked off.

I just sat there looking at his retreating form for a moment.

"Oh come on, I thought you wanted to go somewhere," I whined from the ground.

He stopped walking and turned around. "So you _will_ take me out?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere after you knocked me down," I pouted.

He smirked and covered the last few feet in between us. "Fair enough." He offered a hand to help me up, and I grabbed it. I stood up and began brushing dirt off the back of my pants.

"Need help there?" drawled Sonic, leaning against a large maple.

I paused momentarily and responded, "Don't even _think_ about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't take everything I say to heart, I'm just playing."

I frowned. "I know."

He looked at me evenly for a moment. After quite a long silence, he pushed himself off of the tree and said, "So, where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. "I really don't know."

He grinned and said, "Well that really doesn't help me much."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Surprise me, then."

He smirked devilishly, making me wonder if I should have said that. "C'mon." He started off towards what I guessed was the train station. I caught up along side with his long strides, and noticed he looked rather dazed, until he caught me looking at him. Then he grinned and winked.

I rolled my eyes again.

"So I saw that dirty look Knux threw at you earlier," he started off. "He's probably never going to trust you, you know."

"Not like it's my fault, I mean, I didn't send me to go steal the three chaos emeralds off the island…" I replied, remembering my first mission as a freedom fighter almost six years ago.

"Never said it was, now did I?"

I was about to reply when I noticed something glimmering in his mouth.

"Sonic," I said, still looking at it, "Did you…did you get your tongue pierced?"

He grinned, as if remembering it. "Yeah, it was a while back. I just felt like doing something crazy."

I smiled. "You do something crazy everyday."

"I do. Gotta make the most of life, nobody lives it forever."

I nodded in response, putting my attention back to where I was going, and noticed we were walking back towards the mess hall. A few people where outside of it in small groups of three to five people, chatting lively.

As we got closer I heard two loud female voices begin to argue. Sonic frowned.

"It gets worse every day…" he mumbled. I felt rather bad for him.

"So," I said, re-linking arms with him, "where are we going?"

He grinned down at me. "I thought you wanted a surprise."

When I didn't reply he shrugged, making me grin as well. I noticed that Mina and Sally had spotted us, and were marching over to cut us off.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you," said Sally stiffly, coming to an abrupt, sharp stop in front of us.

"Then talk," he said silkily, intertwining his fingers with mine. This didn't go unnoticed by the pair in opposite me.

"I meant," she practically growled, "alone."

"Well can't it wait?" he said in the same silky voice.

"This is important. Much more than walking aimlessly around Knothole, I'm sure."

"Well I promised the lady a dinner," he said, indicating me with a bump of his shoulder. I blushed, not having been called a lady in a long time.

Sally glared at me. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to re-ignite our dislike for each other on the very first day of my arrival.

"Sonic," piped a lighter, smaller voice, "can't we just get this over with? Now?" It was Mina, and she was looking up at Sonic under long lavender lashes with big green puppy eyes. It was something I thought I might not even be able to say no to.

I looked around from the begging Mina, to the glaring Sally, to Sonic, who didn't look all to happy about the situation, and said rather quietly, "Sonic, you can go with them if you want, it's cool."

He frowned. "It's not cool, not if they can't say it in front of you."

Sally and Mina glared at each other for a moment, before seemingly coming to an unspoken agreement.

"Fine," they both said in harsh unison.

"We were wondering-," started Sally.

"Where we should have the fall festival this year," quickly cut in Mina. "I mean, we've been arguing over it for like the past week, and we thought your opinion might, well…you know?"

Sonic looked highly confused and said, "Umm…I don't care?"

"This isn't abo-" started Sally again, only to be rudely interjected by Mina again.

"Thanks," she said in an upbeat voice, like what he said was the secret to life, "That helps us so much, doesn't it Sally?" she continued, grabbing Sally by the arm and pulling her away, smiling at the two of us. "Have a nice night!" she called as she dragged Sally into the mess hall, slamming the door behind her.

I blinked. "Well that was a load of bullshit if I ever saw one," I said as we continued walking, also noticing that Sonic unlaced his fingers from mine.

"You'd think they'd take the hint," he murmured, looking off distantly, obviously thinking about something.

We walked in silence until we arrived at the station, which was only about two minutes from the mess hall, but it somehow felt much longer. As we went to get our tickets, I pulled a thick wad of Mobians from my back pocket and began to count out twenty-two of them.

"Don't," said Sonic, shoving the money for both of us underneath the glass, "I'm paying, I'm taking you out."

"But-" I started.

"Don't worry," he grinned, "You'll get to pay next time."

I grinned back, "Alright."

"Two tickets to Station Square," said the girl behind the glass. She looked rather young, younger than the both of us at least. "Have a nice day." She slid the tickets out and spoke into the microphone, "Can I help the next person?"

We boarded the train and waited a few minutes for it to take off.

"So," said Sonic, "Do you know where you want to go yet?"

"You know," I said, looking skywards in thought, "I think I do."

"And where would that be?"

"The beach," I said with a grin.

"The beach?" he replied in a rather high pitched voice.

"Yes the beach."

"Why!"

"Why not?" I replied, biting back the intense desire to laugh. "You know, I'm going to teach you something today."

"What? Oh, no. Nooooooooo. Nuhnuhnuhnuhuhno. I don't want to be taught anything. Nothing at all."

"I don't care. A word of wisdom, don't make me do it the hard way."

He looked at me wide eyed. "You're going to drown me today aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a damned baby, I'd never let you drown. What would Mina and Sally fight over if that happened?"

"Where we should have the fall festival," said Sonic with a half smile, the color returning to his face.

I grinned. Acceptance is the first step to recovery.

"I don't think I can, I don't have anything to wea-" he stopped short as I pulled him in to a large overpriced department store, filled with swimwear.

"Okay," he gulped, "Let me look for something."

We both parted ways, I went to the women's section, and he to the men's, but I made sure I could see him clearly, because I knew he'd run off if I gave him the chance. I searched through the racks for a while, surprised to find that Sonic was a pretty picky shopper, and came up with three different bikinis that I liked, but wasn't quite sure and would try them on.

I started over to where Sonic was, and saw that he also had some that I supposed he could decide over.

"Hey," he said not looking up, "Which one?"

I looked at his choices and noted he had good taste. "Not that one, you'll end up getting arrested because it blends right in with your fur." I stopped and thought for a minute or two. "Hmm…that one."

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd pick those. What about you?" he said, indicating the bathing suits I held in my arms.

"I'm going to try them on, you have to tell me what looks good." I walked around the corner of the dressing room without waiting for a response from him, and set to changing.

After a few minutes I walked outside and said, "I don't know, the tops a bit small."

He grinned. "I like it."

I rolled my eyes. "You would." I headed back into the dressing room and repeated the process again.

"Well?" I said to him, and felt his eyes rake my body. I was sure he was overly enjoying this, but I figured I might as well let him, because he certainly wouldn't enjoy the swimming part.

"I like it," he said after a moment.

"Really?" I said looking into one of the big full sized mirrors. "You sure it doesn't make me look fat?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned onto the wall. "Shut up.

I rolled mine as well and headed into the dressing room to change into the last one.

Sonic's eyes lit up when he saw me. "Did you forget to put something on…?" he said, staring.

"See, I knew it was too dark," I said, trying to show him that I was wearing something.

He grinned. "Maybe you should take your own advice."

"Maybe." I slinked back into the room deciding to get the red one. After dressing, I came out with the one I wanted.

"Aww," said Sonic smirking, "You didn't get the one I liked the best."

"Sonic, it didn't cover me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I liked it," he replied, placing his trunks on the counter.

"I know."

" Sixty-three mobians please," piped the lady behind the counter.

Sonic handed her the money and told her to keep the change and waited on me to finish purchasing my items.

We headed out the door towards the coast, stopping momentarily at my house to change…

"I can't do this, I really, really can't."

I growled softly. "Sonic, you're acting like a five year old, please, at least get in the shallow end. I could have taken you out to the actual sea you know."

He looked at me. "What don't you understand about the words 'I can't'?"

I strode over to him, rubbing his back lightly in an attempt to calm him down. "You can," I said softly, "All you need is a little push." And with that I pushed him forward into the deep end.

I looked under the water, feeling kind of bad that I shoved him in like that, and calmly removed the ladder to get out of the water from the side of the pool. I was determined.

I heard him break the surface and saw the look on his face. He looked ready to kill.

"Are you happy now?" he practically snarled.

I smirked. "Kind of. Look, you're treading water."

He looked down rather surprised at himself. "How…?"

"I've just taught you how to swim," I said proudly.

He frowned. "What's so fun about it? I mean, I really don't understand the point."

I shrugged before plunging into the water.

He just looked at me. I looked questioningly back at him. "What?" I said after a few moments silence. All of the sudden he lunged forward and dunked me under the water. I swam back up and gagged on water.

"What was that for?" I said, annoyed.

"For pushing me in," he replied, the playful look in his eyes once again.

I frowned. "What do I get for teaching you to swim?"

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "You don't deserve that though," he said pulling away.

"What? Why not?" I demanded.

"I taught myself."

I sighed and looked away, rolling my eyes. He splashed me, so I splashed back. We kept at it and were beginning to get dirty looks from people tanning by the poolside.

I heard something faintly. "Sonic," I said, "is that your cell phone?"

He stopped and listened for a moment. "Yeah it is. How'd you hear it over us?" he said, pulling himself over the edge of the pool, as I had removed the ladder.

I leaned on the edge of the pool looking at him as he answered.

"Hello?" he said. Pause. "Yes…no…I told you I have things to do." He paused and looked at me. "Yeah she is. Is that a problem?" Pause again. "Oh so that's what you wouldn't talk about in front of her…You didn't want her to be what? Why would she!"

He went on, not sounding very happy at all. After many minutes of arguing he said, "Well-you know what, I've got to go, she's been waiting on me and I've got another call. Yeah, whatever." He pressed the button on his phone rather harder than necessary, then pressed another and said, "What?"

That's when I heard my phone going off. I jumped out of the pool and said, "Hey!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well not much I just taught Sonic how to swim…"

She laughed. "How on earth…?"

"Threw him in."

"Aww, that's not nice," she said. "Anyways, Tails wanted to see you so I said he could stay the night, I mean you don't care right?"

"No, cool, I love that kid," I replied. "Wonder if anyone ever found out that we always used to take him on missions with us…?"

"Oh alright, are you still with Sonic?"

"Yeah, he's right here. Why?"

"Why don't you just ask him to stay with us, we just order a ton of food, I'd be fun," she said, giggling at something.

"What?" I asked.

She continued to laugh, "He won't stop throwing popcorn down my shirt…"

"Oh for heavens sake, goodbye." I hung up on her, looking up to see Sonic looking at me questioningly.

"It was Amy, she said Tail's is crashing at our place and they ordered a lot of food, and she told me to ask if you wanted to as well."

"Oh, yeah sure, sounds cool."

I looked at him, wondering if I dared to ask whom it was that he was talking to from the second call.

"It was Knuckles. He said he needed to talk…? I don't really know what it was about but he said he was coming here with Vector to pick us up and we could find somewhere private to discuss, so now I figure we'll just take him up the penthouse with us, if it's cool with you?"

"I don't care, they can stay to, as long as he keeps his fat mouth shut," I replied, as I faintly heard music blaring. I grabbed my skirt and tank top and threw them on and listened as the music got louder.

"Ugh," said Sonic. "I hate rap. And what is it with you people and your hummers?"

I laughed. "They're nice," I said. "Why, you don't like them?"

"Nah. I'm more of a corvette guy."

I frowned at my now extremely curly hair, which became this way every time I got it wet. The music grew even louder and I recognized the song.

"Ugh," Sonic repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a good song."

"It really isn't," he argued as a metallic orange hummer pulled up behind me.

"Yes it-"

He laughed and cut me off, "Just get in the car."

"Fine," I huffed, "I'm not talking to you." I then I got in and closed the door in his face. He opened it.

"Move over," he said, and shoved me across the car. I gaped at him and said, "That wasn't nice."

"Hey Knux, Vec," he said, ignoring me. He shut the door and we sped off.

"So…where are we going?" asked Knuckles.

"This one's place," he said pointing at me.

"And where would that be?"

"Make a right here," I instructed in a small voice. I guess I was still afraid of him in a way. Sonic seemed to notice this as well and raised his eyebrows while smirking. I scowled.

"Shut up," I muttered darkly.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back, putting his feet up.

"What did I tell you about that, punk," said Vector, interrupting Knuckles and turning around to look at Sonic.

I rolled my eyes. "Not again…Sonic put your feet down."

He looked at me for a moment, then complied.

"Thank you," I said annoyed. "Left here and then under there, they'll take your car."

He looked at me through the rear view mirror with a threatening face and I smiled sarcastically back at him until he dropped his gaze and turned towards the penthouses.

Yeah, that's chapter two...be nice and review guys. kthanks


End file.
